Constructing A Relationship
by Eriol-sama
Summary: With Cloud and Vincent under the same roof with Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack, what can happen? Lots of thing for sure!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Constructing An Orgy Relationship

**Characters:** Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Vincent Valentine

**Warning:** AU, few OOC

**Pairings:** Established AngealxGenesisxZackxSephiroth

**Rating:** PG-13 to R

**Word Count:** 1,707 according to Word 2007

**Disclaimer:** All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States or any other countries, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

***

**Author's Notes:**

Okay this will be confusing as hell to anyone but me so I'll explain a bit. Obviously as stated above, this is AU and this in setting Cloud was like WEAPON of Gaia, he takes the place as the Ultimate WEAPON. He is immortal and has lived quite a long period of time, enough of long time that history repeats.

Vincent is his companion in his immortal life. Vincent's demons are vanquished or separated from him, leaving only the Galian Beast and Chaos who is responsible of his immortality.

As for the SOLDIERs, they are as usual but I do alter some of the facts which readily become the reason why this an AU setting.

Well, the explanation is short but I hope it help a little since any other facts will be delivered later since actually this story is part of my pet project upon writing the whole arc.

Okay that's that...happy reading!

***

They all were sitting in the living room whilst waiting for the blonde warrior to wake up from his much needed recovery sleep after the stunt he had pulled out this evening. The living room was kind of a center circle and the bedroom where the said blonde warrior, the Gaia's Ultimate WEAPON, had been sleeping on was on their right a little up from the east direction.

As usual, Vincent was claiming the single couch which was situated on the far left from the bedroom, making it as the farthest spot from the bedroom yet it was the one spot which had the direct view toward the bedroom. He had lost his cape and was only sporting on his usual black long sleeved shirt and black leather pants with all the zips and leather belts adorned while his long ebony hair was flowing free. The shirt had two top buttons undone, giving the others a view of pale skin along with the tantalizing collarbone. His right hand rested on the couch's handle while the left one was holding a glass of half drunk red wine. He held the fragile wineglass carefully among his deadly golden claws. His legs were crossed and his ruby eyes were focused on the swirling wine inside the transparent crystal container, seeming lost in his thought. All in all he was a picture of an aristocratic vampire drinking melancholically upon the first victim's blood of the night.

"When will he wake up?"

Vincent let his gaze drifted away from the wine to the figure sat beside him who was kept sneaking glances toward the door. The said figure sported a spiky black hair which almost resembled the prized Gaia's warrior who was now wincing as another black haired SOLDIER assessed his wound on his hand.

"Perhaps you should stay still like a good puppy while I'm looking at this wound."

"Ouch! Don't poke it, Angeal!"

That had resulted a snort from the said 1st Class SOLDIER but his hands were still checking out the wound then a faint green glowed as Angeal casted a Cure from Cure materia.

"Then you should just stay still until Angeal cure you, Puppy."

The newcomer came out from the said bedroom followed by a silver haired male who then shut the bedroom's door partially opened.

"But it hurts, Gen."

"Whining won't get you anywhere, Pup."

Genesis flopped down on the opposite couch of Vincent's, relaxing his body.

"We have cured most of his wounds as best as we can. Now we wait for his cells to recover."

Then for a moment no one said anything. Genesis was sitting and relaxing while Zack was back looking at the wound wincing every now and then. Angeal kept his expression neutral as he kept casting the Cure. Sephiroth had gone and put away the mastered Cure3 materia he had used on the blonde WEAPON earlier. Vincent was back to his musing and his wine.

"You know..." Zack hesitated for a moment, then he continued, "I think I kind of remember doing something like that for him too."

"What do you mean? You've met him just recently and this, I swear, is going to be the first and the last one." Angeal sounded peeved seeing that his beloved puppy could be so reckless that he would do stunt like that.

A snort came from the auburn haired man who also said the almost similar thing his childhood friend had chided the youngest lover in their circle.

"There is no way we would let you do that stunt again; jumping out like that toward bunch of soldiers who are busy firing you to death! It's lucky that Cloud acted quick or you'll be dead in seconds with bullet holes gaping on your corpse."

No one saw the tightening grip on the glass of the silent companion of theirs.

"Genesis." Sephiroth calmly admonished their hot-headed lover.

"Hey! I was just saying I got the feel like I've done that. Doesn't mean I'd do that again. After all I'm hurt that you guys don't appreciate my quick reflexes." Zack pouted.

Then, any some sort of replies that would come from his other lovers died along with the loud sickening crack of glass against metal. Then all eyes turned to the quiet resident who had practically crushed the wine glass into pieces using his lethal claws but still looked like nothing happened but a fly died in his hand.

"Please do elaborate."

The husky but strained voice carried clearly through the silent room while his ruby eyes stared sharply on the spiky haired male who was now looked like a deer caught dead in headlights.

Zack tried to move his mouth yet no voice came out, not until the third try and he sort of sputtered the words out.

"It's...It's just like umm...you suddenly have a feeling like sort of déjà vu you know? Like you seem to think you've done it befo–"

Like any enhanced and super humans like abilities, Vincent shot out from his couch and in a fraction of second he was already in front of Zack as well as grabbed his collar none too gently and hauled him close, abruptly ended the Cure spell.

Zack was more than surprised to see the ruby orbs that were shining almost brightly in anger so close to him which were just quite a distance just few seconds ago. He did not even see to know that the lethal claws which had just crushed the glass hovered around near one of his body parts, ready to tear him apart should he moved wrongly. So he wisely chose not to move a muscle, not even cringing under the stare or gulping down his fear that was now tying a knot around his vocal chords.

None moved in the room. Too fast, too sudden and too afraid that one wrong movement would cost the Puppy.

"Never joke about it, Fair. Because you do not know what you are saying and it is merely your two-seconds attention span brain which conjure up wild imagination of that. You have no memory of him and you are not his Zack Fair. So do not even pretend that you know it because you simply don't. Not now or ever."

The deep quiet but sharp voice carried around the small circle of them who could hear it as clearly as the red-eyed demon hybrid man spoke to the still and quiet figure of Zack thanked to their enhanced senses of SOLDIERs.

Vincent then more felt than saw, a sharp point of Rapier was directed at him.

"You will release him at once, Valentine."

The voice rang deadly icy in the tense room and it booked none of the questions or movement to do against the order.

While Vincent did not fear of the fight that would erupt in seconds had he not put the said mortal man back, seeing that his left hand which was his golden claws could easily fend the sword, his more rational part of his supplied that it was better not to contradict the order even if the demons inside his mind practically screaming for blood. He frowned, not liking the moment or the threat but he loosened his grip on the boy even though he still stood close to him.

He pinned the said boy with his glare, ignoring the blatant displeasure coming from the red-haired male.

"He has lost you once and that is the reason why we are in this sort of mess. I do not even want to see what the second time will bring us to because even before you think about it, I will personally see that you taste your own hell."

With that Vincent released him, making him stumbled back to the couch. If it was not of Angeal's fast reflexes to catch him, Zack would surely fell like a piece of lump onto the couch.

Then Vincent looked over to Angeal whose face now was sporting a large frown of resentment to what or who he did not know and never wished to know, perhaps toward him but the demon hybrid man could care less.

"You should have brought a shorter leash for him."

Then just like that he stormed out of the apartment through the balcony where all Angeal's potted plants were put. There was a sound like bones or part of bones erupted and fabric being torn then followed by flapping of wings that soared high onto the night sky.

***

"Are you okay, Zack?"

Zack nodded, not really trusting his voice to come out from his throat. Not after that scene earlier. Heck! He had reasons to be scared of that resident vampire right? Even if the said man was a trusted companion of his chocobo-head, wait, definitely not his, not after the eerie looking man had shoved him the fact that he was like some kind of replacement or what. After all, Zack never knew a Cloud before this Cloud but obviously Cloud really knew him way back from before, even from the time he was not even born yet. He sighed and gulped down the saliva that had stuck at his throat.

_– God, what a mess. –_

"Come, let's get you into bedroom then I'll check your wound later."

With that Angeal got up from the couch and pulled Zack close with him. He guided both of them toward the master bedroom where all four of them slept. As he passed his childhood friend who was clearly fuming, he caught the silver haired man's stare and silently he passed the message to have the General calm his other lover while he handled the still shocked Puppy.

The cat-eyed male nodded as he communicated back to the black haired SOLDIER to take care of their younger lover while he tried to deal with the rest of the mess. He looked at both of them to disappear behind the door before he turned his attention to his auburn haired lover who had put his sword away but still was looking cross.

Sephiroth sighed while his mind said good bye to his plan on relaxing upon this nice evening after the whole adrenaline rush during the day.

***

-End chapter 1-

***

**Author's note:**

1. I know I'm butchering the whole characters *cries*

2. English is not my first language and I have no beta so I do apologize if I'm abusing "as", "and", "then" and "while"

3. Currently only 5 chapters left and I'm stuck on chapter 3 because I can't write goddamn Genesis and Vincent without OOC-ing them! *help!*

4. Reviews and some whips will do better for me to actually hurry up and type this ficcie since my holiday time is only 3 weeks left. Hope I can finish at the very least this arc by this weekend and actually start to type the original story arc! God I hate my brain and my fingers! *cries*

***

**Author's tribute:** (to whom I dedicate this fiction as I am inspired by them):

1. Little House in the Woods (Inspiring me for a chance of GenesisxCloud)

2. Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (For writing the first AngealxGenesisxZackxCloudxSephiroth)!

3. XD (For writing a nice Vincent and Cloud immortal lives)

4. garnet eyes (For writing a good AU fiction of which Cloud is a WEAPON)

5. DarkSeraphim1 (Inspiring me that to change the whole future, there is actually a delicate balance)

6. All great authors who write a bunch of nice FF7 ficcies that I can't even name all of them.

***

PS: To all authors who feel like I am stealing their ideas or worse plagiate, I am honestly do not do such things. I give all the credits to the respective authors who have first written the idea. Hence, the author's tribute. I am intending to keep all the ideas as mine but some interesting part that I derive from other authors, I will give the credit to the respective authors.

PPS: I'm shutting up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Constructing An Orgy Relationship

Chapter: 2

Characters: Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Vincent Valentine

Warning: AU, few OOC

Pairings: Established AngealxGenesisxZackxSephiroth

Rating: PG-13 to R

Word Count: 1,270 according to Word 2007

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States or any other countries, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Uh oh...I'm tied up by the stupid med's school? Lame excuses... -.-;

* * *

Zack wandered to the edge of the bed then settled down as his mind busy on musing those sentences said by their newest resident vampire. It was obviously the longest he had ever heard from the usually quiet and brooding figure of their little mismatched group.

Angeal turned from the door and he took pity on his puppy who had done nothing wrong but once again being so reckless that risking his own self. He really was one of the most selfless person he had ever met or known. He had understood why Genesis acted so quickly to defend their younger lover. Really, he did no wrong, he even kind of managed to save the blonde from being raining by bullets even though in the end it was him who was being saved. He sighed at the sight before him.

– _Perhaps it is time to talk some sense to him. After all I can quite understand why Vincent is being so worked up. – _

He moved to approach the boy who was nothing of sort but a fine young man and softly called him.

"Zack..."

The bright blue tinted by edge of violet eyes looked up to him instantly and he could swear his puppy is giving him one of his patented sheepish look.

"I made a mess, huh?"

Hearing his usually optimist and cheerful puppy to sound so defeated even though he still tried to keep it light really broke Angeal's resolve. He pulled to his ex-student to close to him and held him close. He sighed as he had one of his hand buried in the soft mop of spiky hair while the other was encircled around the small back.

"It's not all your fault, Zack."

"But..."

"I know why you did that as well as Vincent."

"But he was angry."

"He is angry more because of the same reason why I should have been angry to you too."

Zack said nothing but Angeal knew his ex-student did not really get it.

Angeal released his hold and moved to sit beside him. He took Zack's hands and gripped them by his right hand while his left hand still buried under those spiky hair and leveled him to look at him.

"Zack, listen well. I don't know what is the story of those two. But it is clear there is a bond between them deeper than just friends and it's clearly obvious that Cloud is attracted to you. I don't think that it was because Vincent to be suddenly jealous of you but the thing is, he doesn't like you get too close to Cloud because he is afraid that you will hurt him unconsciously."

There was a moment of silent as Angeal gave him time to digest what he had said.

"So I'm being kind will hurt him one day when I'm not there for him...?"

The hesitant voice seeing that the younger male did not really understand the oxymoron concept of the consequences of his actions. But Angeal knew the real question that had upsetted his protégé was _am I wrong to be kind to him?_

"No. I don't think it's wrong." Angeal sighed.

"Perhaps you resemble someone that is dear to Cloud and the stunt you pulled this day is just similar that you manage to upset both the kid and his vampire. So all in all, Vincent's anger is just like how I am angry to you for being so reckless that you risk your life. And seeing Cloud is close to you doesn't make Vincent anymore relieved because if you died there... Cloud ...well I don't know what will happen to him but seeing the mostly calm man getting disconcerted like that, it must be one unpleasant experience for him."

Zack mulled on the sentence for a moment before he looked at Angeal all bright and hopeful.

"So I just need to stay alive, right?"

Seeing his puppy became bouncy again and wagging his tail as well as smiling up like that in all cheekiness did relieve Angeal as he finally smiled and let out a long sigh.

"Come, let's get you some rest before Vincent comes here and decided draining your blood is the best way to tuck you in."

Zack laughed at his mentor's joke about the other man being a vampire like he had blurted out the very first time he met him, not to mention having it being retold in rather tired gruff voice did not help it to reduce its comical way. But he did not resist the pulling and flopped back onto the bed along with the older man. As soon as they laid against each other, he snuggled up close to his lover, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Angeal and felt much more protected as one large hand circled around his waist to pull him closer. He closed his eyes as he basked in their closeness, body pressed against another so close and so warm.

"I'm sorry, Angeal."

"It's okay, Pup. Just don't scare us like that again."

"You're the best! Thank you." He mumbled out.

Angeal chuckled and gently ruffled the mop of hair spikes. "Your welcome. Now go to sleep."

Zack said no more but nuzzled close to Angeal and settled down.

* * *

After the abrupt departure of the ex-Turk, Genesis who was still enraged, brushed off his silver haired lover's attempt to cool down. He grabbed his car key from the kitchenette drawer and also grabbed his long red coat on his way out. He did not stop until a hand held onto his elbow. He turned and meet his gaze with a calm and understanding green eyes.

"Be careful on the road."

Genesis nodded and said, "Won't be too long."

Sephiroth nodded then he released his hold.

Genesis walked out from the apartment, never bothered to look back once he closed the door, still as much as feeling the need to break something or worse burn something down. But seeing he could not actually do either of them, he opted a drive in the highway might do the trick, not to mention he had never the chance to test the speed limit of his newest sport car he had just purchased recently.

Genesis took the elevator down to the parking garage and his long strides took him just a moment to stand before the gleaming red sport car and by few seconds, the engine purred alive and next a screeching sound of the tires was heard as he drifted the car out from the parking lane then he stepped on the pedal almost directly as he shifted the gear thus he sped forward. All in all it was a maneuver that was executed expertly flawless and gracefully fluid.

* * *

It was almost an hour later after roaming around Midgar when his anger was properly vented off in a break neck speeding that Genesis caught a glimpse of black shadow above him flew in a rather similar manner he drove, reckless but excellently sensible to avoid collision, turning sharply or diving upward, in the very last minute like he handled the gears, the pedal and the break making the powerful vehicle twirled on the road just like a graceful pirouette.

Genesis frowned as his mind still remembered incident back in the apartment but then a smirk came as he thought that it would be a good time to chase down and confronted the said demon where there would be no one to hinder them. Hence, he sped up the car down toward the direction where the demon had flown.

–_Time for a hunt. –_

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

Author's note:

1. I still think they're a bit OOC...

2. Still no beta reader so well...I proof-read it myself.

3. This story turns out to be multi chapter and well I still have 7 chapters left .

4. Reviews are very much welcomed ^.^


End file.
